


Stronger than a cuppa

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: Drabble me like one of your Johnlock fangirls [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bored Sherlock, Drabble, Inspired by Fanart, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored. </p>
<p>John and he enjoy something way stronger and more intimate than a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger than a cuppa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> So this is the third drabble of my series! I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Jane.
> 
> Totally inspired by this: http://purrlockholmes.tumblr.com/post/98047089059/john-i-need-some-get-me-some

"Does it hurt?"

John bit his lips, trying so suppress a frustrated moan. "No, Sherlock. Now, if you can hurry, I'm already fully prepared, for God's sake! Go on with it!"

Sherlock chuckled.

"Eager, aren't we? I thought I was the only one suffering from boredom." He took his fingers off John's slick arse and positioned himself. He grabbed both of John's arms and slid carefully inside the doctor, earning a loud moan as response.

"Oh, oh" John moaned with every slow and full thrust of Sherlock, who focused only on John's reactions, analyzing every expression of his to put in his mind palace later. He kissed John's lips slightly. "So beautiful..."

"Oh, for God's sake", John crossed his legs around Sherlock's back and urged him to go faster. "If you don't, I'm gonna tie you and finish that myself!"

Sherlock smirked and started pounding furiously, hitting John's special place with every thrust, making the doctor actually shout. The thrusts became erratic and they were coming not long after.

John's arse remembered Sherlock for some days straight. So, when the detective asked: "John, I need some, get me some!", the doctor grabbed a towel and gave it to Sherlock: "You can ask Lestrade for a case or go have a wank, it's up to you."

However, their moans and little shouts few moments later told Mrs. Hudson John's resolution couldn't win against  _Sherlock's massive intelect (and some other parts of his body as well)._


End file.
